


Not Even Close

by NCISVU



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCISVU/pseuds/NCISVU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony can’t figure out why Gibbs keeps running his girlfriends off until he has a light bulb moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Even Close

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ncis_drabble livejournal community challenge 452: light bulb moment. That's a mouthful! I'm also using it for the unrequited pining prompt on my hurt/comfort bingo card. Hopefully it counts (despite the end).

Tony watched as Kristi stormed out of the bullpen, her security escort jogging to keep up. He’d lost track of how many women he’d lost like that in the past couple weeks but it was well into double digits and he’d had just about enough of seeing multiple backsides swaying provocatively as they paraded out of his life.

He ignored the looks Bishop and McGee were giving him and fixed his eyes on the steely blue eyes of his boss—eyes that looked just as angry as Tony’s did. “Boss, with me,” he demanded, marching through the bullpen towards the back elevator.

The last thing Gibbs wanted to do was submit to an order given to him by his senior field agent but the confrontation had been a long time coming and he was more than ready for it.

After stepping into the elevator it was a fight over who could slam their palm into the emergency stop button first, a battle Gibbs won but not without Tony’s hand smacking over top of his in an effort to beat him to the punch.

“Is there something you need to tell me?” There was no mistaking Tony’s anger as he looked desperately at the man he’d admired for well over a decade.

“You’re gonna have to be a little more specific,” Gibbs replied dumbly. Maybe he wasn’t as ready for the confrontation as he’d thought.

“All Kristi wanted was for me to walk her to her car,” Tony growled, “but no, _you_ had to insist on me calling Metro right that second.”

“Our case is top priority,” Gibbs threw back, his anger rapidly growing.

“They could’ve waited two minutes while I walked my girlfriend to the car!” Tony screamed back. “And what about Ava on Monday? Our perp wasn’t gonna die in interrogation while I finished up my phone call with her. And then there was Chloe on Saturday. Saturday, Boss! Saturday that we were supposed to have off! Saturday that I was supposed to be spending with her _in bed_! You can’t give me two minutes of personal time when I’m giving you sixteen hours a day?!” The yelling eased and turned to angry muttering as Tony began to pace. “And that’s not even mentioning Julia or Becky or Maya or any of the others whose names I can’t even fucking remember.”

“That’s your problem,” Gibbs commented.

“My problem? _My_ problem?! My problem is _you_ , Gibbs, and your insistence on getting between me and my dates. _That’s_ my problem!” He paused and his eyes went wide as realization hit. Gibbs had never been impatient with him before. Two minutes out of the day to take care of a personal situation had never been frowned on but something had changed.

“Your problem is you keep picking people who’re meaningless to you.”

“You’re jealous,” Tony accused in shock.

Gibbs gave him a hard look but didn’t respond. The nonresponse turned out to be the only response Tony needed.

“Jethro Gibbs, you are fucking jealous and that’s why you’re running off all my girlfriends. Deny it.”

Gibbs shook his head and whispered his response. “No.” He couldn’t deny it, _wouldn’t_ deny it.

Tony’s mouth moved as the thoughts overflowing from his brain spilled over but no sound came out until his eyes found Gibbs’ again. “Next time just tell me,” he said exasperatedly, “before I end up having a coronary.”

“Ya done?” Gibbs asked.

“Not even close,” Tony growled as he launched himself at the man, attacking Gibbs’ lips with his own in a brutal, unmistakably passionate kiss. “Not even close.”

**End.**


End file.
